PACCAR
| foundation = 1905 | location = Bellevue, Washington, USA | products = Class 7 and Class 8 Trucks | revenue = $15.221 billion USD (2007) | operating_income = $1.668 billion USD (2007) | net_income = $1.227 billion USD (2007) | key_people = Mark C. Pigott, Chairman & CEO Thomas E. Plimpton, President | num_employees = 21,800 | homepage = www.paccar.com }} Paccar Inc is the third largest manufacturer of heavy-duty trucks in the world (after Daimler AG and Volvo), and has substantial manufacturing capacity in light and medium vehicles through its various subsidiaries. History , 1916.]] Based in the Seattle suburb of Bellevue, Washington, USA, it was founded in 1905 by William Pigott, Sr., as the Seattle Car Manufacturing Company. Its original business was the production of railway and logging equipment. Upon a subsequent merger with a Portland, Oregon firm, Twohy Brothers, Seattle Car Manufacturing Company became the Pacific Car and Foundry Company. In World War II During the Second World War, it was involved in war production, of Military vehicles including Sherman tanks for the U.S. Army. Probably the most famous item produced by Pacific Car and Foundry, was the M26 Tank recovery vehicle, known as the Dragon Wagon. Post War Pacific Car and Foundry purchased Seattle's Kenworth Motor Truck Company in 1945 and both Peterbilt Motors Company and 13 years later (1958) the Dart Truck Company. In 1972 the corporate name was officially changed to Paccar Inc, with the Pacific Car and Foundry Company name becoming a subsidiary division. In 1973, Paccar aquired the Wagner Mining Equipment Company, which built underground mining vehicles. In 1975, they bought the International Car Company of Kenton, Ohio, a railway caboose (Brake van in UK) manufacturer. In 1981, Paccar acquired Foden Trucks, a British manufacturer of trucks who originally manufactured Steam wagons. The firm being one of the oldest truck brands in the world. In 1984 they sold the Dart Truck Company division to Unit Rig and Equipment Company a builder of specialist off-highway dump trucks for mining operations who were later acquired by the Terex Corporation in 1988. In 1988 the firm closed down Pacific Car and Foundry, its oldest business. The factory in Renton had operated for 80 years, but there was insufficient call for rail cars or the heavy military vehicles it produced by the end of 1980s. In 1989, they sold the Wagner Mining Equipment Company. The company having restructured itself as markets changed.Paccar History Article on www.HistoryLink.ORG the online history of Washington State In 1996, DAF Trucks of the Netherlands was acquired. DAF at the time was in financial difficulty & Paccar saw an opportunity to expand out of the home US market into Europe. Also, in 1998 Paccar acquired UK-based Leyland Trucks for its light and medium truck (6 to 44 tonnes) design and manufacture capability. With its Peterbilt, Kenworth and DAF nameplates, Paccar ranks second in production numbers in the United States and third in production numbers globally in "big rig" truck production. The leading unit producer in the United States is Freightliner, a unit of Daimler AG. Other major competitors in the heavy-truck business include Navistar International, and AB Volvo. Subsidiaries For Paccar Trucks in the UK see the individual brands; * Kenworth ** Kenworth Australia ** Kenworth Mexicana Mexico * Peterbilt * DAF Trucks * Leyland Trucks * Dynacraft * Winch (Braden, Carco and Germatic) * Paccar divisions ** PacLease ** Paccar Parts ** Paccar Financial Corp ** Paccar International ** Paccar ITD (Information Technology Division) ** Paccar Technical Center See also * List of Truck Manufacturers * List of Engine Manufacturers * Semi-trailers * Recovery vehicles * Heavy Haulage * Shows and Meets - Examples of Paccar trucks appear at various shows that feature Commercial vehicles References * David Wilma, Pacific Car and Foundry Co. becomes PACCAR Inc on January 25, 1972, HistoryLink, April 11, 2001. External links * Official website Category:Companies of the United States Category:Truck manufacturers of the United States Category:Truck manufacturers of the United Kingdom Category:Truck manufacturers of the Netherlands Category:Paccar Category:Companies founded in 1905